This boy
by BlazeArtifexPhoenix
Summary: Sephiroth was ready to die but fate wouldn't have it. Why couldn't they just let him die for once? This boy, he was the one. Maybe, just maybe, he want to live just for him. Yeah he did do that. Not this time.
1. Chapter 1

He reached out to the hands. The hands of his best friends and brothers, Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley. They had a sad yet a happy expression. Sephiroth finally for once felt so happy that everything was over. No Hojo, no SOLDIER, nothing other than him, Genesis and Angeal. He wondered how being a part of the lifestream is like.

Just as he touched their fingertips, a horror creeped up on his face. He fell, fell farther and farther away, down in a black void. 'Why?' _My child… A strong ancient magic from one of my sister's children, is pulling you out of my reach. I'll possible... loose contact to you unless you….. would like to… accept my…. gift….. I can gi….. you?_

Sephiroth gave a slight gasp of horror. No he couldn't loose the contact to the only thing he have ever known, especially his brothers. They're after all with Gaia within the lifestream.

"Please." He whispered, the sadness filling him for not be able to join his brothers. The sea green beautiful tendrils of lifestream wrapped around him and seep into his blood. Ouch did that hurt just a little. _I have given you the gift of being a, what they might call a seer aka cetra, and removed most of Calamity's cells. Goodbye my child may I be with you._ Sephiroth couldn't believe what he just heard. Him a half cetra? He cursed lady luck. He was now falling in a white void for what definitely felt like eternity, like really really long time before finally he landed and was knocked out. The final thing he saw was green and blue.

He groaned not remembering what happened. A sharp pain exploded behind his eyes as foreign memories force it's way into his head. _A big mansion. A boy 'himself?' sat at a table possible in a library and reading a boring book. Seeing a black and blond haired woman use a stick….. No a wand and demonstrated magic? The boy, himself, walked into a shop named Ollivander's wand shop, he tried several wands before finding one he likes. A big long red train which he entered and went to search for an empty compartment. Two big goons or bodyguards? walking on each side of him as he open a cart, where there was two boys and a girl, and he taunted the black haired one. 'What's his name? Harry. Of course. The golden trio Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.' He called the Granger girl for a mudblood. He offered his hand to Harry but it was slapped away._

What was that. It was sure painful. 'These couldn't be his memories or was it? No it wasn't don't confuse yourself, they are not yours.' "Mister Malfoy. I see you're finally up." A woman suddenly popped up beside him. If he didn't feel like he just had been hit by a train, he definitely felt that now. Another boost of memories but on a broomstick, he had fallen off as he was hit by a ball rather hard just on the backside of his head. By logic means, perhaps also by the landing, hitting his head even harder. Sephiroth yelped, yes actually yelped, and groaned in pain.

He held his head before feeling a strong pain over all his body. Unknown to him he was pushed back on the bed and got showed a potion down his throat. No he was focusing on the strange aura force in his body. 'What's that? Why does it hurt?' The mako and the magic was fighting against each other. He was finally forced asleep by the woman because he was unknowingly to himself screaming in pain. The magic and mako finally came to a decision then they noticed how much they were hurting their owner, so they merged together.

Sephiroth slowly blinked his eyes open and nearly, just nearly, jumped out of the bed but did manage to stay impassive. A black clothes man and an old goat whom's names should be professor Snape and Dumbledore. "Are you alright my dear boy?" Did the old man just try to sound concerned because he heard otherwise, growing up in Shinra to be SOLDIER clearly also trained him in observing. "Yes. Why?" Sephiroth asked as politely as he could. With these memories he had already grown a disklike to Dumbledore. "Madam Pomfrey told me that you strangely was under a strong pressure and pain from a simple mere hit to the head." Dumbledore was already expecting me to answer that without any lies. Sad to be him 'because Sephiroth wasn't going to say anything. "I think, I had a really short terms memory loss cause all I remember was seeing all my memories once again, sir." Sephiroth added 'sir' trying not to say it sarcastic but ended that way anyway. Dumbledore didn't seem to convinced but let it go. "Good mister Malfoy. I expect you to be back on your feet soon so you don't fall behind." Snape said short and not too cold or warm. Sephiroth kind of liked that, it reminded a bit about his own mentor, no not Hojo, someone else. "Will be." He keeped his face expressionless. So he was supposedly someone by the name Draco Malfoy? Who is in his 5th year. He asked his mother why he was in somebody else's body. She didn't really know but came up with a theory, that Draco and him perhaps was the opposite to each other and they were twins between the two worlds. So because he was pulled here by a rather strong magic, he needed a body to walk in and it took his twin self.

He was in the hospital wing for a few days before madam Pomfrey decided he was fully healthy again. Sephiroth was let out from the hospital wing and was wandering the corridor. He came out to the courtyard and stopped right in front a blond girl. "You're Luna right?" He had heard from mother Gaia that seer was special people who could see thing that other could not. Mother magic that he somehow also could hear, told that Luna Lovegood was one of her special children. "Yes I am and you're not Draco." Luna looked up to get a glimpse of him. Sephiroth smiled. "So mother was right. You can see something other can't see. It's wonderful to meet you Luna Lovegood, I'm Sephiroth crescent Valentine my lady." Sephiroth gave a bow to Luna and grab her hand, and gave it a gentle kiss. He did learn etiquette! Luna blushed lightly and smiled. "Hello Sephiroth. You're just like me aren't you? You can see and hear things right?" Luna asked curious. "No I can only hear the planet and she told me that you were one of her special children." Luna looked very curious now. "I never knew that was possible." Luna said softly. Sephiroth held a hand out for her which she took and pulled her up. "Care to be my compaine and perhaps friend too, considered that your the only one nearby who's the same as me?" He asked and looked at her in the eyes. She nodded and they began to walk as they talked. A clock rang. Well he didn't feel hungry because of the mako but he followed Luna and to the surprise of basically the whole school, sat together with Luna by her house table. They remained silent just keep near each other was like enough for both of them. "What the hell are Draco doing by the Ravenclaw table and hell even with Looney?" He heard someone familiar say. ( Mako and all ) He just rolled his eyes. Really how have this stupid blond boy lived all those years? Not to mention all the enemies he seems like to have made. Luna giggled softly. "Fairly too many." She like somehow knew what I was thinking. "Yes far too many." He replied with a nearly invisible smile. "You not hungry?" "No thanks Luna." "Goodnight Mooney." Luna blinked at the words but nodded. Sephiroth was smiling inside. Her eyes look like that night, the night where Genesis, Angeal and him was laughing their ass off over something he didn't remember, the moon shone so brightly light blue exact the same color as her eyes. It was rare that he ever even smiled especially give a laugh so that was definitely a memory worth keeping. He went off to bed and pondered about why he was here in the first place. It seems like he had no reason to be here.

Next day he got up fairly early because of his internal clock, he gained being SOLDIER. It was roughly 5 in the morning. He first now was reminded about, not, his body which was as far he could see was very weak build. He would have some work to do, a lot of work. This seems to be something that would take a long time to build up and not to mention the stamina was probably very low if it wasn't for the mako. He got up and tried to do most of his old SOLDIER morning routine he used to have before he died. Yup a helluva lot of work with building up.

he was back at seven and everybody was up by that time. He ignored everyone, getting into a much needed shower and pulled into some fresh clothes. Oh, did he miss his leather clothes.

"Morning Mooney." Sephiroth said like it wasn't early in the morning, means he isn't grumbling. Luna just giggled and replied back. He sat beside her and they just keep each other in a silent company. "Why Mooney?" She broke the silence but didn't look up, already knowing that he wouldn't express much in a public place like this one. "Because your eyes have the same color as the moon that night I had one of my most memorable time with my brothers." He said, voice hinting a bit of amusement of the memory. Luna smiled and nodded somehow feeling honoured of the words. "Why the hell are you sitting here Slytherin." One of the Ravenclaw spat all so suddenly. It surprised him, when they didn't comment yesterday. "I'm obviously sitting here because I want to and because I found a rather nice company in this dear friend here." Sephiroth pointed to Luna, thought he had an emotionless expression Luna knew he was smiling fondly inside. He bid a "see you later" and went to, technically his first lesson ever and he knew he was going to hate it. She bid me good luck. 'Yeah I bet I'm gonna need it with the pink toad lady.' Never before have Sephiroth ever meet someone as arrogant as her, he swear. "I must question the obvious fact." He started and the toad went to glare at him. He had just interrupted in the middle of Harry and her's banter. "How willingly are the ministry to give up for the truth to be kept half secret? surely you're so willingly to sacrifice more than 1000 lives and still not wanting to just face the truth as it is (note the sarcasm) Oh and let's not forget, your own lives too." Sephiroth said flat out in a voice that screams "Even Shinra could come up with a better plan." So much better that it was almost annoying. Everyone look confused at him. 'Oops did I just say that out loud?' "Who's Shinra?" The woman was the one to ask. 'I didn't take her for someone who would ask rather more like demanding.' He nearly gasped at her but kept the face cool and just gasp mentally. He stared at her for a short moment. "Someone who… was the president in the muggle world, who was….. manipulative, annoyingly much manipulative." He couldn't help but to grumble at the thought. He still felt anger toward that damn president. (Not the new one but the one before.)

They all blinked again. All the muggleborns and half bloods, well except a few, knew that there haven't been a president in their country named Shinra, so the whole class was just staring at him, though mostly for the comment about how idiotical the ministry was and he is a Malfoy. Well in Harry's case it was more like 'Is Draco freaking Malfoy defending me or something? And did he seriously just say that the ministry was a bunch of idiots? How the hell did he even know something about muggle world in the first place!?'. Hilarious I can tell you these stares. "Ouch, come on….." He, Sephiroth, whined lowly so nobody actually heard it but still. "Could you just give us that detention you intended to give us?" He nearly facepalmed. She sprang to life and quickly wrote a detention paper for the head of gryffindor house teachers. Sephiroth picked the piece of paper up and packed his things, walking out of the door with Harry hot in the heels.

"Why did you do that? And I didn't know you even knew anything about the muggle world." Sephiroth hmp-ed and chuckled lowly, amused. Harry stared startled at the suddenly genuine smile. "Because that a seriously length to go and it so obviously that Cedric was killed not died by an accident. The muggle world? I admit I don't know much but I do know a quiet few things and how to survive out there without magic." He replied and had an amusing time by looking at Harry's shocked face. Sephiroth even noticed the slight invisible blush dusting ever so lovingly across the boy's face. He wondered why Harry even blushed, he simply answered the question but it was kinda cute…. wait what. They went separate ways, he took a shortcut to the library instead to the poison master. Like hell he was going to accept unfair detention, so he just used his fire materia and burned it. After all everything there was magic couldn't destroy it but materia was definitely not just magic but lifestream as well, the thing where everything living is borned from and goes then they die. Joy, he was going to have so much fun with taunting the woman and manipulate with words when needed. He looked around for a good book to read and sat down with a book 'Magical Language and spells' It was an interesting book about long spells for some of the most powerful magic. There was even spells in old elvish language. Nobody know where they are hiding or if they even are alive anymore. That then he came across a spell that made his eyes widen.

 _There are rumored that there exist another world. The founder of this rumor and soon also this spell, said that she succeeded to pull someone from another world to this one, nobody believe her but I did and I decided to keep the spell and write it down in this book before my deathbed. I believe it's possible and perhaps even not necessary to say this spell to make it work, I believe it only needs a strong will and magic._

He didn't read more. Was this perhaps the way he got here? Someone called him here with a strong will and a strong magical aura? But who could/needed to him to be there?

He called for mother, Gaia, to talk about the new found. _Yes Sephiroth, that may as well be possible. Perhaps it's a call for help, I did say that you waited long time before you were finally able to enter this world._ 'I waited for a long time? By Draco's memories there was a tournament last year.' Sephiroth gasped. 'Harry!? Did he call for someone to save him from them who wanted to kill him!?' _It do sound possible my child._ Sephiroth took the book with him to his common room and put it under his pillow. 'It should be time for the next lesson' He thought.

The days went on rather boringly. Other than the fact that he found the requirement room and immediately started to use it as a training base for sword fighting.

Then Luna popped up with a bright smile. "Hello Silver." This was what she started to call me after I told her that I used to have long silver hair and the look between him and Draco wasn't far too diferents. It was also the closes thing she could call me without saying my real name. "Hermione have planned a meeting about something very important. I thought you would like to come too." She said dreamily like she always does. "If it's what I guess it's about then I don't see any harm in it. But don't you think that they will most likely throw me out immediately?" He asked and was enjoying her strange faraway look. "I believe it will be alright." She took his left hand and pulled him along to Hogsmeade. 'I wonder if they really even could let me be there for 1 min.' He sighed. 'But for Luna, I would go and maybe for Harry too….. What? not again.' Luna smiled, already knowing that he was doing it for her and for another person. She already knew what there was going on between Harry and Sephiroth, their little inner chaos. Soon they arrived at an old bar and Luna pulled Sephiroth along with her inside. Immediately most glared at him. They whispered, what a slytherin was doing here. "Yes I'm very sure I'll be able to stay here for 1 min. before I find my ass in deep cold snow Mooney." He said with a raised eyebrow at her she just giggled and pulled him to sit down beside her. "Dilly Dally, Shilly shally. Silver." Sephiroth snapped his head to stare at her in shock for a few seconds before Harry caught his attention. "How?" He whispered but she just gave him a smile. Hermione, Ron and lastly Harry. Harry was looking down, Hermione was standing with a somewhat confidence look and Ron just looked rather pale. He stared at Harry for a moment and was wondering how he was suppose to help his little emerald. Now he was doing it again, seriously? Finally Harry looked up and a very little gasp left him then his eyes meet Sephiroth's.

Oh let's not forget that Draco was starting to change a bit into Sephiroth's appearance. The hair have gotten a bit more silver and the mako has entered his eyes and now are swirling magical blue, starting to turn green too. He was amused how Harry seemed to have a bit hard time to pry his eyes away from his own. Sephiroth noticed the slight gold in Harry's eyes. 'His magic must be overly powerful enough for it to detain in his eyes too. Unknowingly to him Luna was amused. Hermione pulled them back to reality with startle about how they didn't learn anything by Dolores. It all ended up with them writing their name on a contract, it surprised the golden trio that even, who they thought was Draco, wrote his name. "See you didn't end up in deep frozen snow." Luna said and they all (Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny ect.) went together back to the castle. "Okay we need a place to train in where Dolores doesn't find us." Harry started and Sephiroth immediately knew a place. What was better than the requirement room? It after all shifted to the room you need the most. "Easy." Sephiroth said getting the attention. "Bet you know too Mooney? So what do you think" "I think it's exactly the right place Silver." She replied and everybody was losing patience. "Soooooooo?" Ron became really impatient. "The requirement room of course." Luna was the one who said and Sephiroth gave a slight smile, which Harry caught and quickly turned away unfortunately his ears turned a slight pink.

Sephiroth chuckled in amusement and the ears became even more clearly pink colored.

"How could I forget that!?" Hermione exclaimed and hastily explained the other what that was.

A few boring days flied out of the window and Dolores became more mad or crazy by every second there went by. She even tried to throw a teacher out of the school and off the ground too. She set the caretaker to try to catch their flying little asses, let's not forget Slytherin too. Today they were going to learn about Patronus. He wondered how his would even look like. Well it couldn't hurt to see could it? Nope definitely not, nobody nearly screamed in a short lived scare. There, his patronus, standing….. no rolling around on the floor with garnballs. And this creature was a slight oversized Dark Nation. He facepalmed a bit but chuckled to himself. The large feline-dog keep playing with the garn and Sephiroth just shook his head. He dismissed the patronus. "What was that?" Hermione asked and many other had an expression there asked the same. "Dark Nation?" Was the only thing he could come up with. Seriously come on, it doesn't even exist in this world. Hermione got a look of trying to remember something. She just shook her head in disappointment. Fortunately they all stopped staring at him and continue what they were doing. Not Harry, he noticed and knew Harry had been staring far too much at him to be normal, hell even in the classes they went together, he would find Harry's eyes connect with his own. They did just that, stared at each other before Harry snapped away and blushed.

It all ended fairly quickly and it was the last time before christmas. ( Yes I changed the real story.) Everybody wished merry christmas to each other and Harry was talking to the Weasley twins. Everyone went to wherever they go until there was only Harry and Sephiroth left.

Harry stood awkwardly and gave a quick little wave while wishing a merry christmas. Sephiroth would have none of that because, damn did he want to just pull the damn boy close and taste those delicious looking pink lips. He quickly grabbed Harry's wrist gently with the mako speed and spun him around just as Harry reached the door handle. Sephiroth sneaked his arm around Harry's waist and put a hand on Harry's cheek, so his face was tilted up toward his own. Harry yelped and blushed furiously then he realized how close they were. Sephiroth close the space between them and kissed Harry gently, it felt like there was fireworks between them. He licked Harry's bottom lip for entrance but Harry didn't allow. He smirked and pushed Harry up against the doors, he placed a leg between Harry's legs. Harry gasped a tiny little moan and He took the chance to slip his tongue in and search every cavern and play with the soft muscle. Harry's arms snaked around his neck and a hand found it's way into his hair, tugging on the turning silver strings. Sadly they had to pull apart for a much needed air. Sephiroth was enjoying the sight in front of him. Harry already looked like a moaning mess, he was breathing heavy, a thin salvia string out his right mouth corner and blushing deep red, he was even shaking a slightly bit. He smirked at his work licking salvia away and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. "Merry Christmas Harry." He whispered in his ear and bit it gently. A little yelp escape Harry's mouth. Sephiroth pulled apart and Harry whined a little. He chuckled a little but gave Harry a kiss on top of his head. "Yeah Merry Christmas Draco." Well it stung a little Harry still thought he was Draco but he didn't really know how to tell Harry the truth. Harry did notice but didn't ponder on it, well would not until sometime later.

Sephiroth used Draco's memories as well as he could to find his way home for christmas. His supposed father didn't show affection or more like never had, his mother did though but if his father knew there would be hell. For some reason it was like as if Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, hates Draco. But oh well this being Sephiroth he wouldn't even begin to give a fuck or two. Finally he entered the gate of his home and slipped inside. He felt a strange power, no dark power. He got curious, I mean he was kinda the valiant in his…. last life? How many times have he died by now? 3? 4? Though he had already a pretty good idea who was in their living room. But first he would put his things in his bedroom and pick up a book to read, sitting with his family was sure boring so far he knew. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Sephiroth said sarcastic but coldly having his usual deadpan. The person he had heard calling himself Lord Voldemort, was sitting in their living room. He felt the urge to clap sarcastically at the dark lord, who the fuck name himself "flight of death" no really? He wandered in as if the dark lord didn't even exist and sat himself in front of the fireplace. His mother stared at him, well so did his father but for another reason. "What happen to you?" Narcissa asked and that's when Sephiroth was reminded about his change. He had hair to just past his shoulder and there was only a few string of platinum blond left. He had build his body up a lot and lucky the most normal thing he had grown taller. His now mako green slight hint of blue, not yet slitted, eyes peeked at her and she silently gasped. "Other than building up my stamina and reading a lot, nothing." He replied no hint of emotion. "And for the hair, I have no idea." He added and looked back at his book. 'How could Draco read in this way?' He gave up pretending to be Draco right there at the very moment. He seriously couldn't read like that and placed his right elbow on the arm lean and placed his head on it, and crossed his legs. Reading The dark lord didn't say anything. He was just raging that this kid didn't fear for him as everyone should, the kid didn't even really look at him. Yet there was also a growing interest for the child as the child just waltz in and began to read with no fear of him, or any knowledge of him. "Who is this?" Voldemort hissed. "This is my….. son, Draco Malfoy." Lucius said in distaste. Sephiroth hpm-ed. "No really? Let's just put it in this way, if you want to disown me then do it because I. Do. Not. Care." He said in a cold demand but didn't look up from the book. Lucius and Narcissa nearly gaped at him 'Did he just say that? Since when didn't he care?' "Who're you?" Narcissa asked not believing him to be her son anymore. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. The little wimp who finally in this year decided to stop being such a fool and grow up." He answered with the most sarcastic voice he could. After all Sephiroth never learned that at SOLDIER, so he had to use Draco's memories to do so. Voldemort wanted to snort in amusement, he already knew how much Lucius hated his son, Draco, and here the son was mocking his father. He could perhaps do a good use of Draco. "What year are you in." I wasn't a question from Voldemort. "5th." "Classes." -V- "Poison, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Art, Care of magical creatures, History of magic, Astronomy, Herbology, Study of ancient runes and Arithmancy. I was wondering if I should take muggle studies too, just the problem they only teach stupid things." -S- The dark lord sneered at the words 'Muggle studies.' "Muggle studies, studies about mudblood." -V- He snapped at him. Sephiroth just snorted and chuckled darkly. "Yes indead muggle studies. I didn't take them because they didn't teach survival, seriously I don't want to look like a dumb idiot or more like a mental asylum escapee." He replied with a deadpan and a mocking tone. "Do you even realize how many wizard there are not muggle born and doesn't know about muggles are put as insane and even a few of them were caught and put in a mental asylum, they were only saved by the laws and their magic." He added on. Voldemort actually seemed to think about it. Then the dark lord just sneered and walked away like a pro he is. He just shook his head at the dramatical walk away act. Never will he walk like that, casually is enough. Sometime he really missed Genesis and Angeal, they at least weren't idiot and he could have a spar with them. "Genesis, Angeal." He whispered so low no one heard.

All in all he had a terrible boring Christmas, though he brought a gift for Harry, Luna and for some reason also Hermione. He got three books for Hermione, a pair of earrings and a small funny thing, lastly a materia for Luna and for Harry he got a coat which he had madam Malkin to design so it was nearly exactly like his old one and chocolate, lastly a green sweater. He locked himself in his own bedroom until it was time to go back to Hogwart. He wandered out of the door without a goodbye. Entered a cart where the only one and only Luna Lovegood was in. Soon to his surprise Hermione joined them. Hermione and he had a rather interesting chat both being a type for reading a lot. Hermione was practically gleaming at him because he knew a lot too and wanted to know what she thought and knew, especially about muggle thing and survival. "They really should start to teach how to survive in the muggle world and have muggle studies to be one of the lesson you have from the beginning and one you can't remove from your plan." He said and Hermione beamed at him, Luna just smiled. Just a few minute before the train arrives and stopped, Sephiroth lift his hand for a handshake. "I believe we came of bad, so I'm going to try again. Hello I'm Draco Malfoy but please do call me Silver. It's nice to meet you." He said and Hermione grab his hand and shook it. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger nice to meet you." They smiled at each other and then the train came to it's stop in hogsmeade.

They meet up with Ron and Harry. Sephiroth was filled with happiness seeing that Harry was wearing the forest green sweater he brought him. "You like it?" Harry just nodded and blushed a little. "S-sorry I didn't get you anything." He looked so down so Sephiroth pulled Harry close for a hug, forgetting that Ron and Hermione exist so did Harry. Ron was raging and Hermione was just blushing at the cute couple, Luna already knew. "What the hell are you doing to Harry!" Ron yelled and roughly yanked Harry out of his grip. It took Harry and him a bit time to register what just happened and Hermione started to yell at Ron. "What's your problem!?" Harry was the one to snap first. "You going around with a Slytherin and he are for sure a death eater too, he just want to hand you to you know who." Sephiroth had never heard anything more stupid in his life before. "He's not with Voldemort and doesn't want to hand me over to that old snake! Beside Ron it's not your life this is mine and I take the risk to be with him!"

"But Harry! He is a git and one of the dark people because he is in Slytherin." That was like Harry last straw already. "Don't you dare saying that about my boyfriend!" Harry snapped. The wonderful world of innocence. Sephiroth smiled in amusement by the comment but knew he had to step in soon, or Harry's magic could damage something or someone. He went up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's small figure. Harry immediately started to calm down a bit and relax. He snaked a hand up under Harry's sweater and shirt and caress Harry's stomach burying his face in Harry's neck. Harry leaned back enjoying as Hermione lith fire under Ron ass and Ron ran away screaming. Sephiroth whispered in Harry's left ear, repeating, what he had said and Harry blushed furiously. "I'll happily be your boyfriend Harry." He whispered and started to lead Harry inside to make sure he doesn't freeze to death.


	2. No spoilerino

They returned to pretty much the normal routine. Training, hiding from dolores and for Sephiroth and Harry a few kisses here and there.

It was nearly impossible to find a moment Sephiroth to steal a kiss from Harry without anyone seeing other than Hermione and Luna of course. Sephiroth once took Harry out on a date in the requirement room, Harry was very happy. He showed Harry the materia and told him about them and how that white/green ball where light, last he gave it to Harry. They were testing how many spell they could remember by Harry saying a random spell and they would do them.

Just as they came to patronus charm there was a shaking in whole the room. Suddenly the mirror broke and there was a hole in the wall.

Harry and someone else (creevy) slowly walked up to the wall and took a peek through the hole. Suddenly Harry sprinted away and ducked as he yelled duck to the boy. There the pink toad and her little minions and…. was that Ron and Cho? "Grip them." Dolores demanded and they were brought to their surprise the ministry, in the hallway nearby Dumbledore's officer. Percy, Ron's older brother, made a grab for Harry and Cho. He didn't know how long they waited as the ministry had gone into Dumbledore's officer but it was sure long time.

They were all let go but for the worse she was now the headmaster, headmistress? But we already have one so it will be headmaster.

To Sephiroth cheer irritation it was about worse than the time in SOLDIER under Shinra when doing paperwork and that was like all the time. In an example like right now they were sat at a table under a very strict supervision of the big ugly head toad drinking disgusting pink -Pink!- sugary tea. Not to mention all these rules about not be near each other and all the bullshit. Yup he didn't like Dolores.

Anyway it was theory test or something completely useless then there was these explosion sounds echoing through the school.

If Sephiroth was guessing right this was going to be fun to watch. Just as he thought. Fireworks everywhere then the Weasley twins throwed a special firework up in the air, yup dat big dragon. The dragon scared the life out of Dolores and destroyed all the rules hanging on the wall.

Everyone was at their happy moment and followed the Weasley out of the door to the courtyard, but the only thing Sephiroth wanted was to kiss his dear emerald. He followed Harry as Harry follow the stream outside, just as he came outside he lost sight of Harry.

He looked after a mop of dark raven hair and found it just as it seem to fall. He pushed his way through the flock of peoples and stopped by Harry's side. He didn't know what's going on but Harry looked pale and terrified. He helped him up as he mumbled something about Voldemort and Sirius. Hermione came to his side too and soon before they knew it they were all running to Dolores's officer.

Then to Sephiroth dislike Harry was sitting in a chair facing Dolores and just retrieve a slap. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Cho, Ginny and Sephiroth could only watch as they're held in wand point.

Snape came and walked away again then Hermione said something about Dumbledore's secret weapon. Sephiroth caught on really quick as he was one of them who was there. The giant of course. He took over where Hermione left and said he would show her where it is.

He was enjoying it so much over Dolores struggle with the centaures.

"Hope you have the most wonderful journey to only god knows where." Sephiroth could resist yelling to her.

Long moment later and a lovely ride on Thestrals, they're standing in the ministry in a big room filled with profite? "Harry are you sure Voldemort wasn't just trying to manipulate you into taking this profite?" Sephiroth asked his boyfriend. Harry just shook his head, his eyes catching the glimpse of the ball and took it in his small hand.

Suddenly there was death eater everywhere and they were running for their life. Ginny use a spell 'Bombardium' which was maybe not the best spell because soon they were running for their life for another reason. They ran for the door they could see and they actually kind of jumped through it and fell. The only thing there was running through Sephiroth's head was 'Shit. Did I piss off fate or something?' Lucky there was a spell so they didn't hit the floor hard no they stopped just a few centimeter over the ground before landing.

"I swear to Gaia." Sephiroth whispered but didn't get to finish the words. There was coming sound many sound….. no people who were talking from somewhere.

He could hear some voices he was familiar with; Genesis, Angeal, Zack and Aerith. Mostly only Aerith because she was a cetra. "Can you hear the voices?" Harry's voice weakly reaches his ears.

"There are no voices Harry." Hermione said.

My child. This must be the little connection I have to my sister a very old doorway to death, I believe they call it a veil. Be careful this sends you directly to me and my sister and I believe you might want to stay with Harry.

"Mother?" Sephiroth whispered then suddenly Harry commanded them all to go behind him.

Sephiroth took the ridiculous stick up in front of him. In a black blur he felt someone take a grip on him, oh so he wish he had his sword these sticks aren't going to help a lot. He glared at his supposed father, Lucius, and hand went for the sword he didn't have. He instead felt something soft and silky and first there he realize that his hair was back to his old one. Did this mean he look completely like he once did?

"Draco." Lucius was staring at him and he glared back. Nope guess again. But he turned back to Harry. "I'll make this simple Harry. Give me the profit or watch your friends die." He said and held his hand out. Harry with hesitance placed the ball in his hand. All because he had replaced the profit with the materia that Sephiroth had given him. He was a bit proud of Harry about replacing the similar balls.

Before Lucius could do much more there came a white light down behind him. "You stay away from my godson." Sirius said and to Sephiroth amusement punched the man. Lucius dropped the ball but it didn't break. That would be ridiculous if a materia could break. He was let go and ran to Harry, he could not let anything happen to him.

"Harry!" He pulled Harry down with him to dodge a spell. "Thanks Gaia." He muttered and Harry looked momentarily confused.

It was all happening so fast, spell flying around their heads. Then the sound of a forbidden spell was yelled and was heading toward Sirius.

Everything went still for Sephiroth.

Would Harry ever be happy to stay with his obviously abusing family? Sirius was his only other family and Sephiroth wasn't truly yet, not before Harry knows who he really is. With Sirius Harry have a chance to be happy more right now considerably that he is living with the dark lord at the moment.

Sephiroth used his enhanced speed and got in front of Sirius to shield him. "Take care of Harry." He said before the spell hit him. He stumbled back the spell destroying him from the inside. Only the mako to keep him alive for a few minute longer. Harry fell to his knees and pulled him tight. Tears flowing freely and down his beautiful face from these magical emerald eyes.

"Harry you need to know…. that…. I'm not who… I looked like to be. I'm not of this world and my… real… name is s… Sephiroth. You c-called for….. help and I…. came." The last was a whisper only Harry could hear. Harry screamed in pain and agony. He stared with teary eyes at Sephiroth as he and the veil lith up with a green aura. Tendrils from the veil wrapped around Sephiroth. Draco and he was pulled apart, it was like as if there was a cover removed of Draco and Draco was back to his normal look.

Goes to Harry's pov because Sephy's dead

Harry let go as he realized what the man he loved had meant. This was the real Draco and he was alive as his love one was death. Why? His thought ran miles over the same word again and again.

He was so angry and quickly followed Bellatrix. He wanted to kill her so much, she killed his boyfriend the first one he loved in this way. He had felt so connected with this man Sephiroth he name was, he felt whole like as if Sephiroth had the other half of him.

Every Time they kissed it felt like first time all over again, the fireworks and his magic bubbling with happiness and excitement.

It was like as if their magic caressed each other too. He felt like nothing could go wrong and he felt so safed in Sephiroth's hands, no matter how short time they had together his boyfriend was already his everything, the safe place and his light.

Hermione had once said that she thought the matter to be soul mates, the description matched a lot to the feelings.

He casted spell after the black laughing lady and she stopped laughing. The there were the sound he knew too well, Voldemort just right by his ear and Bellatrix laughed again as she crawled away.

He was and felt so lost that he didn't even realize what was happening around him. The last thing he remembers are flashes before the world went black. He wanted to wake up right now, just to see it all were a nightmare and Sephiroth was holding him close, whispering sweet nothing in his ear. Just to see that smug smile again no matter how much it's annoys him, he just wanted to see it one more time.

Having Sephiroth mocking him so he would have to kiss him to shut him kisses alway ended in a passionated ones, it was like as if he did it on purpose because he knew he would get a kiss.

He was mindlessly packing away, lucky Sirius was actually permitted with nearly everyone in the order, to have Harry by him in Grimmauld place. For some reason Dumbledore insist that Harry had to go back to the Dursley. He felt angry over that. He stopped abruptly up and stared at the soft and warm green sweater in his hands. Spots appeared and turned it slightly darker, he was crying again.

"Why? Why did you leave me? Sephiroth" Harry whispered, the pain unbearable.

I hurt so much. The moment he died he teared Harry's heart out and took it with him. In that moment Harry knew he would never be whole again.

He held the sweater close and cried, he cried until there was no more tears to be sheed. Harry pulled the sweater on and stared at the wall for a long while completely lost, and mindless. He was like a walking machine, or perhaps a walking dead? Why was he still here, he didn't know anymore. Hermione's words didn't reach him, they were like mumbles and words of nothing. He keep walking, or was he even walking anymore, unconscious.

"Sephiroth." He whispered once more. The name didn't want to leave him alone, be forgotten. He didn't even know what he was doing through the summer but soon was awoken by Hermione, yelling and crying at him. Did he say something to hurt her?

He looked at her feeling slightly bewildered. "Harry! please stop that! You're killing yourself Harry! He wouldn't want you to kill yourself like that Harry!" These words stings, they hurt so much. his eyes were getting blurry and he felt the tears slip from his eyes. 'No!' he wouldn't cry now.

Hermione was right, Sephiroth would want him to die like this, however he even was living right now. He would want him to live but he couldn't, not without him. What purpose did he have for still living? Why was he still here?

Hermione started to stalk for the door out to he didn't know where. He hadn't had time to register where he even was at the moment. He quickly got and grabbed her wrist and laid a hand on the door beside her, closing it. Hugging her, he whispered 'I'm sorry' to her. She cried her shoulder shaking, turning around and hugged him tight.

He knew now. He knew why. He knew why he still was here. He knew he wanted to give her a future, with him beside as a brother or not he couldn't say. He had to get rid of Voldemort to give her a life. She was the only last important thing with Sirius and Remus, but she deserved more than anything a life.

"I'll try. I'll try Hermione." He said softly in her ear and stroked her, surprisingly, soft brown hair. "Only for you." He pulled her with him into bed still fully clothed and held her tight. (No they are not going to get together. It's rather brother and sister love.)

Harry came downstairs for breakfast for like the first time in grimmauld place.

"Good morning everyone." Harry mumbled holding Hermione's left hand. He didn't want to ever let go, afraid that if he do he will never see her again. Afraid that he did lose her. "Good morning Harry darling. Take a seat and eat up as much as you can." Molly was a mother hen as always but Harry suddenly didn't like that though he knew that he needed to get something to eat.

"Come on Harry." Hermione nudged him toward the table, where the breakfast was waiting to be eaten.

Ron was in his usually glared at him but Harry could care less. Ginny had these lovesick eyes at him, it made him want to throw up. Lucky Fred and George looked like they just wanted to cheer him up, they didn't even hold the usual pity that everyone else did. Remus and Sirius was the fathers he never had, he even knew they were together as lovers.

Arthur was just Arthur, a good father.

Harry smiled to Sirius, Remus, Fred and George as he sat down. He took a few bites but did mostly only drink some water as he could not really eat anything after the while he didn't eat at all. "Sirius. I want you to help me with something, and you too Remus, Hermione." Harry said, his voice soft of not being used. Hermione ran a thumb across the underside of his hand, as they hadn't let go of each other yet, as a response. Sirius and Remus just nodded understanding and the four rose from the table.

They got into an empty somewhat large room and in Remus case casting silencio spells and such. "What is it Harry? I'm taking the wild guess that you want to train, to get ready to face Voldemort?" Harry nodded.

"You, Remus and Hermione are the only reason I even want to fight that mad man." They looked sad but understood and knew they would do the same. "You should also only be doing this because you care not because an old man says so. I don't like Dumbledore Harry. I get the feeling that he's planning for something big and knew all the danger you're in and perhaps was a big part in it too." Sirius said and got a nod from all them.

"He definitely is, but he will be doing something stupid soon, I feel. I will after all no longer do this for the old goat but for you. I want one of you to get a animagus poison ready for me. Hermione I want you to find me every good defence books you know and can find.

Last we need to go to shopping for possible necessary things. I would like some new clothes." The three nodded. "I'll take the poison and Sirius I trust you with Harry for a shopping journey in diagon alley." Remus instructed and went off his way. Hermione follow Remus's steps but to the library.

"Let's go Harry. I have the feeling this is going to be a long month." Sirius said cheerily and Harry had to smile a bit. They got to diagon alley without any members of the order saw them.

Harry went for some clothes first.

Buying a few pair of black and dark blue tight jeans. A few skintight black t-shirts and tops. Two, one black on grey, shirts. two pair of dark brown, dragon hide, combat boots. pair of black cloves. Last he brought a coat Coat.

"Sirius. I thought perhaps weapon, like knife would be a good idea. I mean it's not like Voldemort would expect me to run around with a knife like a muggle." Harry said low melt and got a nod in return. Harry took on his new coat and pulled the hood up to hide his face. Even though Sirius had putten on a glamour, it was better to be on the safe side.

Soon they arrived to a shop named Borgin and Burkes. They asked for useful knifes in a battle, there also were easy to hide. Harry decided to just buy some throwing knives. Knives

They also did buy some snacks for whenever they had done a good job after training.

Then they came back Molly looked worried and was annoyingly mother henning them again. Lucky, by an explosion they manage to slip away from her grabs.

Harry had to thanks those twins.

They got behind the door they last were in and was surprised. The Weasley twins and Hermione seem to be setting things up in the now enchanted large room. "How did you manage that?" Sirius asked knowing that the house would so easily buck and get made more or larger rooms. Hermione explained how she found a spell about enchanting.

"Well Harry we heard from Hermione that you're going to train for the war and we thought that we did join you." The twins shouted in unison.

"That's really nice of you guys. I think this will work out somehow." Harry muttered. Through whole the summer holiday they spend most of their time in the room. Fred, George, Hermione and Harry got an unregistered animagus. Hermione was against it first but soon realized how it was best that way.

Fred and george animals was weasels, they had a fun time about their name to their animagus. Hermione was a chinese mountain cat and Harry's was funny enough a nekomata. They learned as many spell in defence, enchantment and other necessary spells in transfigure and charms. They all learned to handle knives and combat that Remus and Sirius to their surprise knew something about.

Soon the summer was nearly over and they got their letters with school supplies. Harry dreaded about getting back to Hogwarts. He just wanted to stay as far away from the place, as the memories of him laid inside the walls.

As soon Harry stepped on Hogwarts ground. He could already tell that he was going to have a hard time. Unknowingly to him, he might even go for a suicidal way of living.

For the millionth time in this year he felt so alive. The blood was seeping out of the scar on his skin, and dripped onto the bottom of the bathtub.

The pain was so good, he felt relieved even as it stings and pricked. The familiar wet feeling fell down his cheek as he thought about his silver haired lover. He missed him so much and so far he had only survive for about close a year. The school year was soon about to end. He knew how Dumbledore was using him now but he would make sure that old manipulative goat would pay for it.

Sephiroth would be proud of him, he was sure. Get the old man trapped in his own plan? Harry wouldn't think too much on that. He had just been called up to Dumbledore's officer. Dumbledore apparently wanted him to go with him out to a cave, to get whatever Voldemort had left out there.

Furious no that was an understatement, he was livid. Dumb-as-a-door had just told him about a dark magic called horcruxes and to top that off, he was one of these damned things. Now I'm Dumb-as-a-door was claiming that he had to die then the time came.

Just what the actual hell!? Who the hell are stupid enough to listen to that bullshit? If Harry couldn't get it out without damning himself then he just had to keep it then, so far the piece of soul have shown to be too weak to actually do anything.

He held a mask up to not show how livid he was as he grab the old man's arm, so the goat could apparate them back.

To his sheer sadistic side the old man was cornered by Draco who had the tending to kill the goat. He wanted to laugh out of all those years of been used, been abused and been used as a slave, the moment then Severus killed him off. Well scratch that, he did when he came back to his dorm and fortunately was alone. He builded up a false mask when someone came in and, as Harry suspected, told him about Dumbledore's death. He ran to where the old man was and pretended to be sad over the man, only Hermione knew better and to his surprise pretended too.

That's how the next year went on. Harry was on, what he so loving dubbed, the mad man with seven dicks hunt…. No no kidding, The horcruxes hunt. But if he was splitted in seven pieces wouldn't that also give him seven dicks? Anyway Hermione could just barely stand his half insane mind. Harry just wanted to get the whole bullshit over so he could join Sephiroth. Don't worry, not that he is actually just insane, she counted the suicidal thought he was having as insane, oh and seeing Voldemort everyone a while.

Not to mention the idea he was having about how to get into Gringott yep that was like the biggest reason she thought he was insane.

Though here they are! They were facing a dragon because they knew they were thieves, lucky they had a goblin with them there knew what to do. The came to a stop in front of the door into Bellatrix's vault. They carefully made it inside and started to search for the horcrux, that was then he saw it. The glowing materia Sephiroth had given him. First now he guessed it must have come from his lover's homeworld because Hermione couldn't find anything on it. Unconscious he knocked something down in process to go and grab for the ball of light, it was first then he heard the splitting sound.

"Harry! They are cursed you have to find it fast!" Hermione urged him and right in the same second he sensed it.

High up on a cabinet there was it standing, a pokal. He hurry tried to get a grip on it but couldn't reach it. He was reminded about the Gryffindor sword and yelled to Hermione to get him the sword. He got it in the last second as he was covered by the gold objects. He assembled all the energy he had and made a run for the door, taking Hermione with him. He gave the goblin the sword as he promised just as spells started flying.

Harry ducked behind a pillar and soon it was his turn to stare at Hermione as if she was insane. She suggested the took a little ride on the dragon, alright he wasn't that suicidal he guessed or perhaps because he didn't have the most exciting memory about dragons. After all last he meet one, he had to fight it to get a golden egg.

Though seeing no other way he decided to just roll with the idea and nodded to Hermione. She sprang the fence of it hingest and got ready by counting. She made a sign for 'now' and they ran, jumping on the dragon.

Hermione released the dragon and made it fly away.

How long had they been holding on this dragon now? He decided he had enough then he saw a lake and monitored for 'Mione to get ready to jump into the lake. They jumped, Harry just enjoying the feeling of flying through the air and Hermione screaming. The lake was sure freaking cold and the air just made it worse then they arrived at the sores.

"I'm never doing that again." Hermione high pitch voiced and Harry had to smile, soon they were laughing. "At least you didn't have to actually fight the dragon." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"We need to get inside Hogwarts. I saw Rowena Ravenclaw so I think it must have something to do with her." -Ha- "But how do we get in. I mean Snape's the headmaster now." -He- "Honeydukes. There are a secret passage there into Hogwarts." -Ha- "Alright Harry." They pulled into warm clothes before apparating into Hogsmeade.

To their horror an Alarm went off and people yelling. They ran knowing that it must be because they were wanted or something.

"Come here. Ind here you idiots." Someone whispered loud. Then they walked past the old man the in a moment thought it was Dumbledore but they knew better. (Don't bother to take everything with on here so timeskip to after they have gotten the diadem. Where Harry couldn't let Draco who once were host to his lover.) (Oh and to where Harry step into the forbidden forest.) Harry stepped into the forbidden forest, he could let his friends die because of him.

He putted the golden snitch to his mouth knowing there was something in it and would only open to the touch of his meat. A/n That sounded stupid X'D.

It opened and held the stone, one of the three deathly hallows. Unknowingly this made him immediately the master of death. He now owned the cloak, the stone and lastly the wand.

All the death he knew came. He looked around but couldn't find his love. A silent tear slipped from his right eye, he so much wanted to see him. Maybe even after death he would not reunite with him.

He furiously wiped the tear away and Sirius told him how they all would always be with him in his heart. He dropped the stone and went to get killed by his enemy. The spell hit him engulfing him with green light. The materia light up and glowed brightly as it also engulfed him. Harry woke up in a white long room, everything was white and… a stream of green? "Where am I?" Harry muttered awed. Was this heaven?

"Hello Harry. Harry James Potter." A melodic soft voice said to him somewhere behind him. He turned around and came to face with a back of a girl. "Who are you?" He asked as he stared at the back of this lady. "I'm Aerith. Harry, I have been wanting to talk to you. You need to know that he is coming back and he will come for you once more. I gave him a chance to live because he never had a real life and you both deserved one.

I'm sorry it so late that I could manage to send him back here so Harry please choice to live and he'll be there once again." Harry suddenly felt dizzy.

His lover was coming back? The silver haired man, he somehow just by looking into the eyes, he fell in love with him. "Is it true? Is he really coming back?" He whispered as he felt a strong hope fill him up, there was a little giggle. "I believe he may even do a little dramatic entrance and maybe he is the first thing you'll see then you open your eyes." Aerith teased him with an amused voice.

Somehow that just sounded so much like him. "If he is coming for me, I'll live for him." The woman nodded and disappeared. The green stream wrapped itself around him and everything went black.

He felt the cold ground and soon Draco's mother whispered to Draco (Who is not there) Harry gave sign that he was alive.

Narcissa shook her head in a no and the half giant was ordered to lift the supposed death body of once Harry James Potter.

Sephiroth pov

He was currently standing within the shadows on the roof facing toward the entrance courtyard, hidden under a cloak. He knew Harry was here, he could feel him somewhere nearby. Slowly limping Neville came out from the entrance of the building and picked up an old hat. Soon there could be seeing a flock of people coming to the bridge toward them.

He panicked first but then he sensed that his mate wasn't dead and Gaia reassured him too. About everyone else came out from where they were hospitalizing the injured. The little annoying girl and Hermione nearly made a run for Harry.

Arthur holding Ginny back and Luna holding Hermione back with a knowing smile. She glanced up toward where Sephiroth was hiding.

Sephiroth felt like waiting for the perfect moment to do a dramatic entrance, and he found it. Genesis was walking up beside Voldemort. It seems like Voldemort is trying to use Genesis as a pawn. Oh he was going to love this.

Voldemort demanded the to join his side and Sephiroth could see how Genesis was having his time of life being beside an idiot.

Sephiroth made a flash of movement he knew only Genesis would catch. Genesis looked up and he made signs only SOLDIER's knew anything about. It was used of one of the SOLDIER's was to pretend to be an enemy without anyone knowing other than themselves. Genesis gave a nearly invisible nod and now know that his dear General was feeling dramatic.

Draco joined Voldemort's side for his parents.

"The rest of you will die. Rhapsodos you're allowed to kill them." -V-

Genesis rolled his eyes but stepped forth knowing it was time for Sephiroth dramatic entrance. Sephiroth jumped and landed just two meter in front of the 'light' side group with a graceful movement.

Sephiroth slipped the cloak off and made a little arrogant cocking his head slightly to the side. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end.

The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar.

She guide us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

Genesis would always be Genesis, he could already tell how they break everything off to these idiots. Genesis pulled his beloved Rapier out of it's holster and swung a bit with it. Voldemort seemed confused and wanted to say something, but stopped then Genesis stroked his hand along the blade and it turned red, and seemed like to be fire on it. Runes light up too. Sephiroth pulled his sword out of nowhere and pretended a glare at the auburn haired ex-commander.

The commander just smiled a charming smile and very suddenly in a speed that nobody had a chance to follow. They only could see them in a mere second with a clash of sword against each other before they continue. They all could only stared either in amazement or slightly fear at their deathly dance with their swords. Let's not forget, the amazing speed and strength they somehow have.

There went a good few minute though no one noticed that. Voldemort was a bit anxious about who gonna win in this seeming never ending battle. Then Genesis landed just three meters away from where Sephiroth landed but in between the dark and light side.

"Infinity in mystery is the gift of the goddess

we seek it thus, and takes it to the sky

Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest"

Genesis said in a mystery melodic voice. The act he remembered the best. Act one.

"LOVELESS act one." Sephiroth replied. "You remembered." Genesis replied back, the exact way as they once did. "How could I not…. Then you've beaten it into my head." He tapped his head before saying 'then you've'. He smiled as did Genesis. "Hello dear brother." Everybody looked completely confused as they walked up to each other and gave a little hug. "Good to back huh? Commander." Sephiroth asked and let go of his non relative brother in anything but Jenova cells.

"Indeed General." That was the last straw for Voldemort. " What is this! You were suppose to kill this man not being friendly! And who are you!" He practically screamed, hissed and demanded, how? He would never know.

"Yeah we would like to know that too." Surprisingly it was Neville who demanded that. "We're just missing one to give lesson about honor." They both chuckled a little bit.

"I'm Genesis Rhapsodos. First class SOLDIER and commander. This cold ass he-" Sephiroth elbowed him hard in the ribs and Genesis chuckled a bit. "I'm Sephiroth Crescent Valentine. First class SOLDIER. General." Sephiroth glanced to where Harry… well once were. of course Harry wasn't going to stay still if he had the chance to escape.

That was then a blur nearly knocked him of his feets.

The only thing he could see was that familiar mop of black hair. He hugged back and combed his hand through Harry's hair. "Oh… So then you didn't success in dying for like the third time, you found yourself the first reason ever to be alive huh? S project." Genesis just had to mock him alright. Sephiroth conjured a ice materia and threw it at the commander with a deathly glare.

The commander just laughed and threw fire materia at the ice.

There was a hissing scream in pain and everyone turned their eyes at the dark lord. Through the body of the dark lord there could be found a large sword stuck. "We're not late to reunite with the family here." A man with black hair and behind him, a young man with black hair together with a woman with brown long hair and last a red caped man.

"Angeal. Zack. Sorry Aerith. Father."


End file.
